


A Welcome Invitation

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Well I guess this is a thing that's happening, lots of smooching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis offer Gladio a one of a kind invitation.i.e. Gladio gets laid by everyone, because he'sworthit.





	1. Chapter 1

“Run that by me again,” Gladio said, letting his two-dollar burger slip from unresponsive fingers.

Noct, Ignis, and Prompto stared at each other uncomfortably. They were all crowded into a booth at a diner south of Hammerhead, Prompto and Noctis on one side, Ignis and Gladio on the other. To a casual observer, they seemed like any group of slightly fashion-questionable men sharing a quick dinner before the sun set. In reality, they were three slightly concerned friends witnessing the complete and utter implosion of Gladio Amicitia’s world view.

“We thought you knew,” Ignis said, slowly.

Gladio squinted at the prince’s advisor. 

“I mean, we’ve been toning it down,” said Prompto. “But… you’ve been giving us signals.”

“All of us,” Noct said. 

Gladio took a breath. “Ignis,” he said. “You’re telling me that the three of you—all three of you—have been…”

“The word you’re looking for is fucking,” Noct said, helpfully. Prompto slapped the back of his head. “What?”

“It’s a bit more than that, Noctis,” said Ignis, before turning back to Gladio. “I’m sorry. We thought you wanted to… we thought you were aware, considering your behavior of late.”

“Behavior?”

Noct glared at his Shield meaningly. Gladio sighed. He couldn’t deny that lately, he’d been… conflicted… about his feelings for his friends. Not enough that they’d notice, he’d thought. He’d never make a move on any of them, not just because he couldn’t bring himself to be with anyone while he held lingering thoughts for someone else. Ignis was a colleague, a comrade in arms. Noct would one day be his king. And Prompto, well, Prompto was always trailing after Noct, wasn’t he?

Sure, maybe he'd been a little too obvious when he stared at Ignis while he cooked breakfast in the mornings. Maybe he'd stepped a little _too_ close to Noct once or twice, before he caught himself. And yes, maybe he _did_ almost kiss Prompto a few days ago, when they'd been going without sleep for over a day straight and he was feeling punch-drunk with exhaustion and constant fighting. 

Still, he hadn’t considered _this_ outcome.

“You aren’t…” Gladio struggled to swallow around a very dry throat. “You aren’t _wrong…_ ” He glanced at Noct, who was smirking. “Don’t make me wipe that grin off your face, Noctis.”

“Go ahead,” Noct said. “They won’t mind.”

“Where exactly are we going with this?” Gladio asked, turning to Ignis. “Don’t dance around it.” Ignis opened his mouth, clearly rattled, and looked to Prompto. Prompto had flushed almost red, right to the tips of his ears.

“Well, if no one else has the balls to ask,” Noct said. He climbed half over the table, making the plates rattle dangerously. Prompto grabbed his plate before it fell, and stared in dumbfounded shock as the prince wrapped slender fingers around Gladio’s neck and kissed him with the same lazy deliberation in which Noct did everything. 

Dishes jumped as Gladio’s knees hit the underside of the table. 

“There,” Noct said, drawing back. “That's where we're goi—“ He made a pleased, muffled sort of humming sound as Gladio pulled him in for another kiss, and his knee slipped on the table. One of the glasses tipped over, and Ignis let out a groan of despair and lunged for the napkin dispenser. Noct moaned into Gladio’s mouth, and the table creaked as it strained to accommodate his full weight.

“Dude, the table!” Prompto shouted, half a second before the supporting beam snapped. Noct went sliding down into the wall with what was left of their lunch, and disappeared in a crash of breaking glass and clattering plastic.

“That’s one way to tell a man you’re interested,” said Gladio, as Noct scrambled for purchase.

They had to empty half of their funds just to pay for the damage to the diner, and neither Gladio nor Noct were allowed back in. The two of them were forced to sit next to the daemonically grinning plastic face of Kenny the Crow, mournfully sharing a plate of fries while Ignis and Prompto groveled to the manager. 

“So,” Gladio said. “How long has this been going on?”

“What do you mean?” Noct scraped his hand over the back of his hair, which was still drooping from the effects of four upended glasses of soda. 

“You. The guys.” 

“Oh.” Noct grabbed a fry and shrugged. “A few years? I mean, it started with me and Ignis, and then Prompto kind of… happened, I guess. And with you, we thought we might as well ask, right?”

Gladio sat in thoughtful silence for a while.

“You don’t have to do anything about it,” Noct said. “We just wanted it out on the table.”

“Well, _someone_ was.” 

Noct bumped his shoulder. “Shut up. It was stupid, I know.”

“I dunno. Kind of hot, up until you fell.” Gladio leaned in, smiling just a little, and lowered his voice. “Not every day you see a prince on his knees.”

“Fuck, you’re terrible.” Noct shoved his face away with a hand, and Gladio laughed. “But yeah, if you want. Sure.”

Gladio stared at him. 

“You do that for Iggy and Prompto?” he asked. Noct noticed that he sounded just a little breathless, and grinned.

“Sometimes.”

“Try all the time.” Prompto leaned against the door of the diner, looking at them with both brows raised. “Dude, don’t just talk about us where everyone can hear.”

“It’s just us,” Noct objected. Prompto rolled his eyes.

Gladio tugged the plate of fries away before Prompto could descend on them. “I have a question about this,” he said. Prompto cast Noct a worried look, and leaned on the back of the bench.

“Shoot.”

“Ignis, I can see being discreet,” Gladio said. “But you two? How is it we’ve been on the road for weeks and I haven’t caught on?”

Noct laughed. “Ignis is anything but discreet, Gladio.”

Prompto nodded. “Remember when he asked me to help him with breakfast before sunrise yesterday?”

“Yeah?” Gladio said. There was a heavy silence as both Noct and Prompto stared at him. “You two weren’t…”

“And there was the time you and Prompto went off to play on your phones while I was fishing,” Noct said, “and Iggy and I went to the back of the shed and—“

“Or in the tent, when you were out exercising.” Prompto said. “Sorry. We did clean up.”

Noct tugged at the plate, and Gladio mutely handed it over, opting instead to hold his face in both hands. “We’re talking about the same Ignis?”

“Yeah,” said Noct, letting Prompto take a handful of fries. “He’s insatiable.”

Gladio peered through the diner window. Ignis stood at the counter, the picture of respectability in his high-buttoned shirt and unseasonably warm jacket. 

“Shit,” he said, softly.

"You're learning all sorts of new things today, huh?" Prompto asked, through a mouthful of fries.

"Of course, there's plenty more to learn," Noct said, leaning close with half-lidded eyes. "If you're up for it."

Gladio pushed Noct backwards by the face, and the prince cackled, falling back on the Kenny Crow statue so hard that they heard a creak as it wiggled loose from its moorings. The three of them stared at the statue for a moment.

"You know," Prompto said, "Maybe we should move this to the motel. If Noct tries to kiss you again, he's probably gonna end up breaking a window."

Noct pulled a face, but Gladio looked from the chaos of the diner to the now slightly wobbly statue on the bench, and felt inclined to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night...

However Gladio expected that evening to go, it wasn’t like this.

Prompto was seated at the rickety desk in their small motel room, meticulously cleaning the dismantled pieces of his favorite gun. His narrow shoulders were tilted at an angle, and his red overshirt was bunching up at his waist as he lined every finished piece up in neat, ordered rows. While slapdash in most things, Prompto was particular when it came to machines.

Meanwhile, Noct lay on his back on one of the beds, a royal mess of writhing limbs and heaving breath. He wore one of Ignis’ spare shirts, which fit loose on his narrow frame and was unbuttoned to the waist, and his shower-damp hair twisted in dark strands on the sheets. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Ignis released Noct’s hips to slap his thigh lightly, a clear message to behave. Noct grinned and stretched out his legs in a languid sprawl.

“He’s being dramatic,” Prompto said, without turning to look. Gladio pulled up a chair next to him, and could see the faint rise of a blush on the blonde’s cheeks. 

“Don’t you want to join in?” Gladio asked. Despite what felt like hours of long, careful explanations on Ignis’ part, he still wasn’t entirely sure how this worked.

_“Don’t worry about it,” Noct had said, as they hauled in their gear from the car. “It’s not a science.”_

_“You can simply watch, if it doesn’t bother you,” Ignis had suggested, drawing expectant looks from the others. “We don’t want to burden you with undue pressure.”_

_“I’m not a fragile fucking flower, Ignis,” Gladio had snapped back, and the arch look Ignis gave him in return made him shiver despite the mid-summer heat._

Now, Prompto scrubbed at soot-streaked fingers before picking up another incomprehensible piece of his gun. “Sure,” he said, “but I can’t let this go. It’ll bother me all night.”

Gladio could understand that. Prompto showed considerable focus when he was working on his guns, or fiddling with complex shots that could weaken daemons or draw in MagiTech soldiers into a coil of electrical energy. Pulling him away in the middle often led to Prompto growing jittery and disgruntled, and it had become an unspoken agreement to allow him at least an hour of undisturbed quiet to see to his equipment. Gladio secretly wished he could be extended the same courtesy when _he_ needed alone time, but there always would be at least one interruption. 

From the bed, Noct let out a moan that hitched halfway into a breathless keening sound, and Gladio leaned around Prompto’s shoulder to look. Ignis had moved to the bed, half straddling the prince as he slowly fucked him with his fingers, lips pressed to Noctis’ neck. He was saying something, but Gladio couldn’t hear, and Noct’s hands clutched at Ignis’ shoulders and left garish red marks down his arms. 

Seeing Noct come undone not five feet away was having its own effect on Gladio. He shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of the way his cock, already half hard, reacted with every moan and gasp of the shuddering prince. He wondered if it would be rude to jerk off, or if he should break down and hide in the bathroom to rethink all of his recent life decisions.

“Easy, big guy,” Prompto said, setting down the last piece of his gun. He flashed Gladio an upturned smile. “Give me a minute and I can do something about that, if you want.”

“You’re too casual about this,” Gladio said. Prompto laughed and got up, making his way to the bathroom. 

Noct’s cries were growing more insistent now, breathy and stretched, and he rose from his waist to kiss Ignis almost feverishly from his neck to his jawline, scraping teeth at his ear.

“Noct,” Ignis said, in a voice almost as ragged as Gladio felt. “If you want me to—you’ll have to move—”

“I don’t _care,_ ” Noct said, and bit down Ignis neck as he came.

“Fuck,” Gladio said, without thinking, and they both turned to look at him. Noct fell back on the bed, finally still, and Ignis ran a hand up the smooth skin of his chest.

“We aren’t done yet,” he said, looking at Gladio. “Do you want to continue, Noct?”

“Don’t need to ask,” Noct gasped, grinning lazily up at him.

“I do, but I undertand.” Noct was surprisingly pliant in Ignis’ grip now, and rolled onto his arms at Ignis’ guiding touch. The advisor slid his hands under the shirt Noct was still wearing, and Gladio saw that he was careful not to touch the raised scars that ran jagged and pink up Noct’s lower back. Then Gladio felt a warm presence at his side, and looked up to see Prompto leaning over him, naked but for a new set of fingerless gloves. 

Prompto’s kisses were soft, hesitant, and his touch was light in Gladio’s hair, but when he pressed his thumbs up under his jaw in a wordless gesture to rise, Gladio complied. He followed the blonde as though halfway in a dream—Prompto deftly divested him of his pants somewhere in between the desk and the second bed, stripped him of his boxers without Gladio even being fully aware of how it had happened, and gently pushed him onto the bed before digging into one of their bags. He came back with a bottle of lube, which he set on the bed next to them before straddling Gladio’s waist.

Gladio was aware of the increasingly frantic sounds of Ignis fucking Noct into the mattress on the other bed, but was finding it hard to look away. Then Prompto kissed him in earnest, and at last, all of the jumbled, whirling thoughts that had been crowding Gladio’s mind all afternoon were pushed out by the rush of overwhelming pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm demi, I'm just sitting here smashing the keyboard like  
> "yeah, this is how penises work, I saw a penis once"  
> I guess it helps that I know folks who write erotica for a living, but I should CLEARLY not join their ranks  
> There will be a more lovingly described Prompto scene later, though, I promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the fic devolves into pure smut for a while.

“You guys are killing me,” Noct said. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel of the Regalia, knuckles white, and he was staring straight ahead as though there were daemons at his heels. Beside him, Prompto patted the back of his head in sympathy.

Gladio didn’t feel much like dignifying that with a response. He was stretched out on the backseat, left leg dangling off the edge, his tank top forgotten somewhere under the driver’s seat. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the door as Ignis drew sharp nails down the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders, and his breath hitched at the feel of the advisor’s tongue tracing up his chest.

“Killing me,” Noct repeated, in a deep-throated growl.

Gladio laughed. Ignis held him by the hair and insinuated his body flush to his, grinding their hips together in a rolling thrust that made Gladio jolt with pleasure.

“Oh, he likes that,” Ignis said to the world at large. He bit down just below Gladio’s jaw and rocked against him again, and Gladio could feel the hard length of Ignis’ cock through his clothes. “Could I make you come, as you are now?”

“This is a new side of you,” Gladio said, and tilted Ignis' chin up for a kiss. Ignis relented for a moment, then went back to trailing sharp bites down the side of his neck. 

“Not new,” he said, and Gladio shuddered.

“I’m _dying,_ ” moaned Noct.

“We’re almost there, dude.”

“Noctis, be a good man and make a detour,” Ignis said. Noct swore. 

Prompto sat up on his knees and draped his arms over the back of his seat, watching them idly. “You know,” he said, as Ignis’ hand slipped into the front of Gladio’s pants, “You’re always getting at _me_ for not wearing a seatbelt…”

“If it bothers you, don’t look,” Gladio said. He arched his back when Ignis palmed his cock, and looked up into the most focused gaze he’d ever seen. He ran his hands up Ignis’ back and into his hair, and let out a choked breath when Ignis started a slow drag and pull of his fingers around him, drawing him deeper into a haze of desire. 

“The things I’ll do to you,” Ignis said, softly. Gladio yanked his head down into a crushing kiss, and groaned into his mouth as he found his release. 

“You’re both terrible,” Noct said. Ignis laughed as he kissed Gladio into the seat of the car, and let Gladio pull down his waistband to return the favor.

 

\---

 

The restaurant had been Ignis’ idea. 

“You never did this with _me,_ ” Prompto said, as the four of them walked into one of the only indoor restaurants in Lestallum. The building was a two-floor monstrosity in bright pink wallpaper, and the waitress at the front showed them to a secluded table by the balcony that overlooked the magical view of a side street heaped with overflowing trash. 

“We took you out loads of times, Prom,” said Noct. 

“Yeah, but this feels like, you know. A _date._ ”

Gladio pushed a hand on Prompto’s back. “I’m not good enough for a date?” he asked, full of mock chagrin. Prompto’s ears turned pink, and he looked down. “I’m teasing. This is fine. You guys don’t have to do this—you know I’m just as happy with Cup Noodles.”

“Too happy,” Noct pointed out. They took their seats, situating themselves around the long, eye-smarting red tablecloth. 

“I felt it would be a nice change of pace,” Ignis said. “That’s all.”

“It’s great, Iggy.” Gladio touched Ignis’ hand, still a bit amazed that he had the freedom to do so. To say that Gladio’s former relationships hadn’t lasted long was a gross understatement. Being the king’s shield was a full time job, and it didn’t pay to be too affectionate with someone who wasn’t likely to stay with you for more than a few weeks at most. This was different, though, and even such a momentary touch felt like a promise.

“Gladio,” Noct said, suddenly serious. “I want to try something.”

The others all looked at the prince, who bit his lip in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. 

“What is it, Noct?”

Noct looked around them, noting the other diners on the second floor, and ducked under the floor-length tablecloth.

“Oh,” said Gladio.

“Dude,” whispered Prompto.

“I’ll preemptively mark this down as the _second_ establishment we cannot return to, shall I?” Ignis said.

Gladio felt hands on his knees, and the warm gust of Noct’s breath. 

“If you don’t want to, I’ll go back,” Noct said. “I heard how quiet you were with Ignis. I want to know how you can keep that up here.”

Gladio felt like he _should_ protest, but heat was already pooling in his belly, and even the _thought_ of Noct there, at his feet, while everyone around them went about their unassuming business…

“Alright,” he said. He looked up at Prompto and Ignis. “Are you guys… okay with this?”

Prompto nodded. Ignis sighed and set his ever present recipe book down on the tabletop.

“I admit, I’m curious as well,” he said, leveling his steady gaze onto Gladio. It took a considerable effort of will to wrench his own gaze away from the advisor. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Noct said from below, and Gladio nearly jumped when he felt hands at his legs, pushing them open. Noct settled between them, and his warm mouth pressed against the fabric of Gladio’s pants, just below the buckle, trailing down.

When their waitress arrived to take their order, Ignis carefully explained that their friend had to leave at the last minute. Gladio rallied through ordering their drinks, despite the way Noct’s fingers were rubbing him through his clothes in slow, steady circles. He was fully hard now, and desperately wanted Noct to go ahead and _do_ something, but figured that snapping orders to the table would have caused a problem. 

“Doing okay there, buddy?” Prompto asked. Gladio smiled quickly, but was far too distracted by Noct finally, _finally_ undoing the top of his pants. He shifted a little, trying to help Noct push down the fabric, and when Noct pulled out Gladio’s cock with both hands, he couldn’t help but let the faintest sigh escape.

Ignis raised his eyebrows. “So soon?”

Gladio glared at him and took a sip of his water.

Ordering was difficult. Noct confirmed all of Gladio’s suspicions by being an incorrigible tease, and spent a good minute traiing his tongue down his cock, breathing into the fine hairs at the base. When he felt the press of lips on his balls, Gladio gave up trying to focus on the menu and ordered the first thing he saw. Ignis conscientiously ordered a to-go box for their sadly absent companion, but kept looking over at Gladio every chance he had.

When Noct finally took the head of Gladio’s cock in his mouth, he thought he might _scream._

“Who taught him this?” he asked, glaring at Prompto and Ignis. 

“Taught him what?” Ignis laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, blinking lazily with a knowing smile.

“I think it comes natural,” Prompto said. There was a smack under the table, and he jumped. “Hey!”

Gladio almost forgot himself when Noct slowly slid halfway down his length, and his hips jerked forward. He forced himself to be still, to be quiet, but his breath was already starting to quicken as Noct found a rhythm.

Eating was out of the question.

Right when Gladio thought the pressure had reached its peak, Noct sat back with a gasp. Gladio grunted, making Ignis and Prompto look at him sharply, and Noct started brushing his lips along his inner thighs instead, ignoring his cock entirely.

“Will y’all be needing anything?” the waitress asked, emerging from the shadows like a well-meaning daemon in the dark. Gladio locked his thighs around Noct’s head almost involuntarily. Noct responded by pressing down on the slit of Gladio’s cockhead with his tongue, and only over two decades of strict physical and mental discipline prevented Gladio from bucking forward in his chair. He dropped his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

“I believe we may be in need of the check,” Ignis said. “And some boxes. Our friend had… an allergic reaction to something in the fish.”

“Oh. Oh no.” The waitress sounded genuinely concerned. “We can comp the meal if y’all like?”

“No, no, it’s nothing serious.” 

Gladio felt the now familiar heat of Noct’s tongue trailing down his cock, and made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

“Poor thing,” the waitress said. “Don’t y’all mind, honey,” she said to Gladio. “I’ll get that bill sorted.” Gladio made a noncommittal grunt as she walked away, which was just as well, because Noct took that moment to pry his thighs ever so slightly apart so that he could take Gladio into his mouth again. Warm fingers wrapped around the base, stroking up to meet Noct’s lips as he slid down, and Gladio bit the heel of his palm to keep from crying out.

“So, uh, what you were saying about the Six, Ignis,” Prompto said, in a voice that was just a little too loud, and he reached out briefly to run his fingers behind Gladio’s ear, smoothing down his hair. Prompto. Wonderful Prompto. _Blessed_ Prompto. If Gladio managed to get out of this alive, he was going to save up and buy that man his own chocobo. No, a ranch. 

Gladio was getting close. It was harder not to move in his seat, and Noctis was not so silent as he bobbed his head between Gladio’s legs, taking him in just a little more with each forward movement. Gladio’s whole body locked in place as his orgasm overtook him at last, and he let out a loud, heaving breath through his fingers. 

Noct was still for a moment, his breath hot on Gladio’s skin, and then he slowly eased himself back. Ignis and Prompto were talking a little more animatedly than usual, but Ignis’ gaze was fixated on Gladio. He could only imagine what he looked like right now. He lowered his hands and downed the rest of his water. Beneath him, he could feel Noct considerately tucking him back in and zipping up his pants. The prince patted him on the thigh, and Gladio moved his foot to gently kick him in the side. 

“Here ya go,” the waitress said, bringing back the check. She took one look at Gladio and pursed her lips in a sympathetic moue. “Oh, babydoll, you _don’t_ look good. You take care of yourself, mmkay?”

Gladio managed a ghost of his usual smile, and could have sworn he felt the sharp breath of Noct’s laughter at his legs. “You bet.”

When the waitress left, Ignis casually lifted the hem of the tablecloth and passed his water glass down. Gladio felt Noct retreat from between his legs, and he sat back, strangely exhausted. It was the effort of trying to keep still for so long, he decided. He leaned over a little and held the side of Prompto’s face in one hand.

“You,” he said, “are a considerate ray of fucking sunshine.”

Prompto blushed. Under the table, Noct made an indignant noise.

“We should go,” Ignis said. He pushed the check onto the edge of the table and rose to his feet. Prompto gathered up their take-out boxes. “Anyone not currently present at their seat should meet us outside.”

Gladio eased out of his chair and followed Ignis out, trailed by Prompto, who kept looking back at their balcony table. When Gladio stepped out into the streets of Lestallum, he found himself pulled sideways by two very firm, remarkably _strong_ hands. He stumbled into Ignis, who was pressed up against the wall of the restaurant.

“That,” Ignis said, with feeling, “was incredibly... that was…”

“At a loss for words, Iggy?” Gladio asked. Ignis sighed and kissed him hard, fingers twisted tight in Gladio’s hair. Prompto coughed, and the two of them broke apart to see Noctis jumping down from the balcony. 

“We should go,” he said, looking sheepish. “I might’ve made a scene.”

They walked back to the Leville in a tangled sort of huddle, Ignis and Prompto taking the lead, Noct settling under Gladio’s arm at their heels. After a minute, Noct looked up at Gladio and shoved him with his shoulder, lightly.

“So?” he asked. “How was it?”

“You did great, Noct,” Gladio said. Noctis sank into his arm, and Gladio realized with a start that Noct _needed_ this. Gladio’s silence at the table must have been torture. “It was wonderful,” he added. “A-fucking-mazing. You’re a valedictorian of teases.”

“I can’t believe you just said that out loud,” Noct groaned, but he wrapped an arm around Gladio’s waist and leaned into his side as they walked, cheeks flushed in the cool night air. So that was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for what I wrote at 1am the other night--we'll see where this is going, I guess???


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Prompto came back from a late night trip to the convenience store to find Noctis sitting alone in the Regalia, glaring at his phone. To his right, lights glowed warmly through the blinds of the caravan they’d rented for the night.

“Hey, bro,” Prompto said, stopping at the car door. “Camping out under the stars tonight?”

Noct gave him a harried look. “Yes,” he said shortly. “And you should, too, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Why, what’s going—“ Prompto stopped at the sound of groaning metal. He turned to see the caravan rock slightly to the side, and heard a muffled cry and the thud of something hitting the floor. He raised his eyebrows at Noct.

“Are they _fighting?_ ” he asked. Noct let out a derisive laugh.

“I wish.”

“Come on, dude, how bad can it be?” Prompto slapped Noct on the back and slung the bag over his shoulder. “I’m not sleeping on the street just because Gladio knocks over a chair or something.” 

“Your funeral,” Noct said, wholly absorbed in his phone. Prompto waved a hand behind his back as he walked up the steps to the camper. He pushed open the door with his foot and took one step indoors before a hand reached out, gripped a fistful of his vest, and yanked him inside. There was a yelping, scrabbling noise, and then Prompto’s hand appeared just in time to close the door after him.

Noct stared darkly at the caravan for a moment, then crawled over the front seat and hit the button to lift the hood of the Regalia. 

 

“Wow, Iggy, you’re in a _mood._ ”

Prompto laughed as Ignis backed him up against a wall, frantically undoing the buttons of his pants. From the bed (where he had been cruelly abandoned at Prompto’s appearance), Gladio drew up his knees and watched as Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck. He stumbled a little in the effort to kick off the rest of his clothes, and Ignis lowered his head to press his mouth to a taut nipple. Prompto gasped, and his hands went to Ignis’ hair.

“No,” Ignis said suddenly, pulling back. Prompto _whimpered._ “Not yet.” He turned to Gladio, who felt a thrill run through him at the sight of Ignis towering over him.

Amazing, really, what a bit of confectioner’s sugar and a little tongue could do for an evening.

It had started innocently enough, with Gladio and Noct taste-testing one of Ignis’ desserts. And sure, maybe Gladio had wanted to see how far he could push Ignis. Maybe he _didn’t_ need to spill some of the sugar onto his bare chest. Maybe he didn’t _have_ to make a lewd moaning sound when he licked it off his fingers. Maybe the look he gave Ignis was _just_ shy of sinful. But really, who could blame him?

So Gladio ended up half bent over the counter with Ignis’ teeth in his ear, but the counter was _much_ too small, so they’d stumbled into the opposite wall, and then Ignis pushed him down onto a wooden chair a little too forcefully. So Gladio had grabbed Ignis by the shoulders to drag them to the floor together, and then Noct was sulking out the door like a disgruntled cat in a thunderstorm and honestly, he couldn’t quite remember how they’d even _made_ it to the bed.

Ignis gestured for him to roll onto his knees, and Gladio obeyed without thinking. “Bossy,” he said, and grinned as Ignis smacked his ass sharply. He twisted a little to see that Prompto was still trailing after Ignis, sucking at his neck, hands brushing over his chest as Ignis leaned down to rummage in their bags for the lube. Ignis handed Prompto the bottle and gestured to Gladio. 

“If you will do the honors,” he said, in a gracious voice. Prompto grinned and uncapped the bottle, slicking his fingers.

“Okay with this, Gladio?” he asked, and Gladio tensed at the cold touch of fingers against his sensitive rim. He nodded, and Prompto traced around his entrance, slow and idle. “I need to hear you say yes or no, big guy.”

“Yes, Prompto, fuck.” The blonde laughed, and pressed a single finger inside, down to the knuckle. The push and pull was teasing at best, smaller than Gladio was used to, and he tried not to whine when Prompto inserted a second finger.

“Who’s bossy now?” Ignis asked. Prompto let out a gasping sound and pushed in a little too hard, and Gladio looked back to see the advisor pressing up into the other man’s back, grinding against him. Prompto looked down at him with eyes gone hazy and vague.

“Have you done this before?” Prompto asked, which was utterly unfair, because Gladio wasn’t sure he could form a coherent sentence. The movement stopped, and a hand pushed Gladio down when he tried to thrust back against the stilled fingers. “Have you?” he asked. 

“Once or twice,” Gladio said. 

“That bad, huh?” Prompto _slowly_ started up a rhythm again, parting his fingers to stretch him out. 

“No. People don’t really ask, and I, uh. It’s been a while.” 

“If I’ve been reading Ignis right, that’s gonna change,” Prompto said. “Thought he was gonna bend you over the table the other night.”

“That’s the plan at present, Prompto,” Ignis said, testily. “If you can be so kind as to continue.”

Prompto laughed a little at that, but cut off with a hiss as Ignis bit down just below his ear. “I’m adding another, ok?” 

It was torturous. Prompto was conscientious to a fault, and Gladio suspected that Ignis _knew_ the slow drag was liable to drive him to the edge. He was about to say something biting and acerbic along those lines when Prompto drew back, and Gladio felt Ignis’ hands on his thighs.

When Ignis slowly began to press his length into his entrance, the sound Gladio made in response made the advisor chuckle. 

“Let’s hear you do that again,” he said, and thrust himself fully in before drawing back a ways. Gladio braced his arms up and tried to remember how to breathe as the discomfort of being stretched gave way to the pleasure he’d been craving all along. He felt a weight at his side as Prompto climbed onto the bed in front of him, and he pulled the blonde into a soft, slow kiss, disrupted only by the strength of Ignis’ body against him.

Then Ignis found _just_ the right angle, and Gladio dropped his head, letting out a moan that felt like it had been dragged through his teeth by an outside force. He was breathless and light-headed, forehead pressed to the worn sheets of the pull-out bed. Ignis thrust into him again, and he grasped at the thin mattress. His hands were lifted in gentle, gloved fingers and placed on Prompto’s narrow hips, and he dug his nails in reflexively before he realized what he was doing. He tried to lift them away, but Prompto made a disapproving sound. 

“No, I like it,” Prompto said, in a soft voice. Gladio felt fingers massaging the back of his head, curling into his hair, rubbing the muscles of his neck and shoulders. He sank into the touch even as Ignis set a punishing pace, hitting his prostate at every other thrust, pulling Gladio back from the brink with a slow withdrawal before slamming into him with a force that made both Gladio and Prompto rock back on the bed. It was too much—Gladio desperately needed release, needed _something_ , the relentless pleasure _and_ the careful caress of Prompto’s hands was unraveling him, pulling apart years of restraint. His cries were almost helpless, now, and he could feel the heat of tears in his eyes.

“Look at me.” Prompto’s voice was clear, if a little breathless. Firm hands lifted Gladio’s chin, and he saw Prompto’s face, beet red but still composed. “You alright? Do you need to stop?”

“No,” Gladio managed to gasp. Ignis slowed for a moment, and he rocked back into him, urging him to keep going. “I’m good. I’m good, this is good.”

“Alright.” Prompto pulled him up, past the blonde’s flushed, unattended cock, holding him against his chest. Prompto shifted closer so that Gladio was almost kneeling upright, and Gladio raised his hands to draw him close. Lips brushed against the warm tracks left by his tears, trailed down his cheek, swallowed the cry that he made when Ignis pressed in to the hilt, legs trembling against the backs of Gladio’s thighs. A hand—he was too dazed to know whose—pulled at Gladio’s member in long, quick strokes, drawing him into his own release. When he came, Prompto sat back, letting Gladio collapse against him. Ignis pulled out slowly, and rolled onto his back next to them with a sigh. Gladio was more than a little pleased to see that he looked just as exhausted as he was.

“Next time,” Ignis said, “You’re going to shout my name.”

“Someone’s confident,” Gladio said. Ignis laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. Prompto moved in for another kiss, but Gladio sank down instead, pressing his lips to the head of Prompto’s erect cock.

“Let me take care of _you_ ,” he said, his voice a low hum against Prompto’s skin. His lover smiled, and dug his hands into Gladio’s hair to guide him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio confirmed to be a crying mess when he's turned on *thumbs up*
> 
> what am I doing, there is no plot, the plot has disappeared into the ether


End file.
